In Which a Theory Turned Into A Story
by Himitsu Dark Half
Summary: Crappy title, I admit. FranziskaxMaya TWINSHIP! NOT Romantic, sorry about that. Mostly trying to explain who Maya and Franziska could conceivably by twins. Serious crack. I own nothing obviously owned by other people. ONE-SHOT ONLY!


He hadn't planned on missing his wife after she had died. After all, that was so... Illogical. But, after her death he felt her absence, like a missing puzzle piece.

And puzzles missing pieces are not perfect.

It wasn't until three months later that he first heard the rumors about Kurain, and it's... Special Talents.

oOoOoOo

He made an appointment with the leader of Kurain village- someone named Mistress Misty. After all, who else but the best for Manfred von Karma? She wasn't at the peak of her powers- not _yet_, but she was still, undoubtedly the best.

oOoOoOo

The time came, and von Karma made his way to Kurain. Once at the village, he made his way to the Main House. He met with Misty, and they went into the channeling room.

oOoOoOo

It was a successful channeling.

oOoOoOo

He did not mean to allow his emotions to get out of control. As "Misty" and he lay on the floor, he kissed her hard, and then...

oOoOoOo

He made sure that "Misty" was dressed again before she became _Misty_. Giving a polite bow to the Mistress's oldest daughter, and younger sister, he left.

oOoOoOo

Nine months later Misty was in a bit of a conundrum.

She was pregnant- with twins.

oOoOoOo

Somehow, von Karma heard about Misty's pregnancy. His oldest daughter was a failure, and he needed a new heir to carry on the von Karma legacy. One the day that Misty went into the hospital for her delivery he was there as well. When it was all over, von Karma went to the room where the children were kept, and took a look.

oOoOoOo

They were both girls.

oOoOoOo

One of them had her mother's brown hair, and was looking up at him with a grin on her tiny face, but the other one- the other one was looking at him with contempt.

oOoOoOo

It took quite a bit of his resources, but when Misty woke up, she had only one daughter- and she had only ever carried one daughter.

oOoOoOo

"I'll name you... Maya."

oOoOoOo

"I name you Franziska von Karma. You will be heir to the von Karma legacy."

oOoOoOo

It wasn't until Franziska turned two that Manfred noticed anything that could be _considered_ "wrong" with his perfect prodigy. She would sometimes cock her head as though she was listening to invisible voices, and she would stare into the air as though she could see something. That was simply inexcusable.

It was because she had Fey blood.

oOoOoOo

He took her to various connections he had, until he found one person who would be able to "hide" most of the... Unpleasant half of Franziska's bloodline. Once he would have said he didn't believe in the "Supernatural"- but he'd seen his wife come back practically from the dead.

oOoOoOo

"Mr. von Karma. I have done what you requested. As long as you live Franziska will be your child in every way."

"And if I don't live forever?"

"Your influence will live on in her. How long... Well, that depends on how her life is until you die."

oOoOoOo

DL-6

oOoOoOo

He had _two_ heirs now. Franziska (age Perfectly four), and Miles Edgeworth. Eleven.

oOoOoOo

He had resisted the urge, (that was only Prefect, after all) but as he watched Franziska turn ten, he realized that he wanted to see his wife once more. After all, he had to tell her about their Perfect daughter.

oOoOoOo

But Misty wasn't around anymore.

Instead, von Karma got her sister.

oOoOoOo

Morgan Fey was a shrewd woman. She had known what von Karma had done to her sister. She knew what kind of a man he was, and...

…Her husband had left her.

oOoOoOo

She didn't really channel von Karma's wife. Instead, she brewed him tea, with a special... additive. Nothing strong, it would just muddle his senses a bit.

Only a little bit, after all- she wanted him _functional_.

oOoOoOo

It was a Perfect channeling.

And Morgan got her seed. Her daughter was born nine months later, and Manfred (busy with his own daughter) was none the wiser.

oOoOoOo

"I'll name you... Pearl. You will be a shining example of perfection."

oOoOoOo

Manfred von Karma lost his first ever trial to a rookie, one Mr. Phoenix Wright. He did not recognize the girl next to him, though her eyes haunted him.

oOoOoOo

One month after that trial, and being arrested, Manfred von Karma committed suicide by hanging.

oOoOoOo

Franziska von Karma felt a shudder run through her. That was foolish, after all- what did she have to shudder about?

Yes, the fey blood had been kept back- but Fey blood always finds a way.

oOoOoOo

Franziska felt uneasy in the temples of Kurain. She would help that foolish fool of a fool Phoenix, and her brother, but after that...

She did not want to admit to anyone (not even herself) that the temple felt like _home_.

OooOoOo

~The End~

oOoOoOo


End file.
